Heartbreaking!
by Wee-hoo
Summary: What Miss Parker feels after Jarod dies. Am not sure about the rating.


**Heartbreaking!**

By: Wee-hoo

Summary: What Miss Parker feels after Jarod dies.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story and I do not do this for money.

She looked at the picture of the two of them together and silent tears fell down her cheeks. She would never again look into his dark eyes, see his cute face or cuddle with him on the couch. She would never again feel his scent or run her fingers through his hair. Never again would she kiss him softly or hug him when she'd had a nightmare. She could remember the day as if it was two days ago and not two weeks.

His eyes had been the gate to his mind and she couldn't help to notice how much that seemed to go on in there. Often she found herself wondering what he was thinking about all day. She would never find out though. She would never be able to kiss his cute nose ever again and she would never be able to say that she really loved him. She can only hope that he knew.

_The night before she had been cuddling with him just as usual, she had brought him food and they had eaten together. She had kissed him goodnight and gone to sleep, the next morning she found him dead by her bed. He must have been trying to get to her for help. His body was limp as she pulled him into her lap. She felt desperately for a pulse and even tried CPR but to no avail. She had been holding him in her lap for awhile just crying until she realized what she needed to do._

As she stared at the photo she could remember the day it was taken. It was last summer and Jarod had been so happy. Every thought of the Centre was far away. They had been in her garden for hours just relaxing in the hot sun. He always loved to be outside especially when the cold breezes flew them by. She thought it might have something to do with the fact that he had spent the larger part of his life inside. She would let him be outside as much as he wanted to as long as it was safe for him.

She had been told that he had died from a heart attack. She still couldn't believe it, he was so young. How could a heart attack be the cause of all her heart aches? She was in complete agony and no one seemed to care. Broots had said his condolences and so had Debbie, but her father hadn't said a word. Sydney had talked with her to try and help her through her grief. Even Lyle had paid his respects and that had truly stunned her. To this day she believe that he has some hidden agenda.

Everyone thought of her as the Ice Queen but when it really mattered her heart was bigger than anyone would ever believe. She was cold hearted but the day she laid her eyes on Jarod her heart melted. She couldn't stop it and soon she found herself loving him and now he was gone.

She choked back a sob that threatened to break her walls down brick by brick. The walls she had spent forever building up was brought down by Jarod's demise. He was the light in her life the only one that mattered and the one happiness as she came home from work. He had been the one who was always there when she woke up during the nights; he was the one she went to for comfort. He had been the one she had almost squeezed the life out of when she was upset, he was the one who calmed her when she had been crying.

He had a heart attack and now her heart was broken in to tiny little pieces there for anyone to see. She had opened her heart and it was now a broken pile on the floor. She would never feel that kind of love ever again and she knew it. Once she opened her heart to him she became vulnerable and she would never let that happen again. She would never let herself go through it again.

Jarod would never come back to her life and she would never be able to replace him. How would she be able to replace someone so perfect, so adoringly sweet? She would never find an answer and she didn't care. She would never want to try and replace him he had been everything for her. And they thought she could just replace him? Never. She wouldn't stand for it. No one could ever replace him not in her heart anyway. He was the only one for her.

The only bunny she would ever own and love.

**THE END**


End file.
